Nonplanar carbon-containing molecules such as carbon nanotubes and fullerenes have attracted great attention due to their unique mechanical and electronic properties, as well as their potential applications in nanotechnology. Typically, such molecules are obtained by high temperature methods including graphite vaporization and arc vaporization. Also, the molecules generally have low solubility. Covalent functionalization of carbon nanotubes may often be desired to optimize their properties. However, only a few methods have been developed for this purpose, including the addition of carbenes, nitrenes, or diazonium salts to the surface of the carbon nanotubes. Also, functionalization of carbon nanotubes may be achieved via 1,3-dipolar cycloaddition of azomethine ylides. However, many of the known methods require high temperatures, long reaction times, and/or a strong base or strong acid.
Accordingly, improved methods are needed.